Reviens!
by RapistPanda
Summary: SongFic sur MarcoxAce. Rating K. Romance / Drame. Ace décide d'en finir avec Marco, mais celui-ci va vite regretter son choix... Encore une histoire triste :' Venez lire ; Parce que nous le valons bien :D


_**Songfic sur MarcoxAce **_

_**Chanson : GoodBye My Lover de James Blunt traduite en français.**_

_**Rating K**_

_**Romance / Drame**_

_**Et là vous allez vous dire « Mais pourquoi tu écris que des fanfictions triste ?! » La réponse est que je suis forte, je trouve facilement les mots, mais si vous insistez sur les reviews promis j'en fais une heureuse et toute mignonne :D Mais fin j'ai plus l'habitude d'en écrire des tristes c'est pour ça que j'en ai encore une ou deux sur Marco et Ace toute triste :D **_

_**Je suis en pleine écriture de mon petit KobbyxLuffy :3 Jamais fait encore ! J'avoue que ce n'est pas facile, faut trouver le contexte et tout, sa va prendre un peu de temps.**_

_**Voilà donc …**_

_**Enjoy~**_

_**{Reviens !...}**_

_"T'ai-je déçu ou laissé tomber ?_

_Devrais-je me sentir coupable ou laisser les juges froncer les sourcils?_

Même si aujourd'hui notre histoire n'est plus qu'un lointain souvenir pour toi, ais-je un jour voulu tout arrêter ? Toi et moi, ça ne pouvais plus marcher, nous nous éloignions de plus en plus l'un de l'autre. Est-ce ma faute ? Ou dois-je laisser dire ?

_Parce que j'ai vu la fin avant que nous ayons commencé,_

_Oui, j'ai vu que tu étais aveuglée et je savais que j'avais gagné._

Dès le début, je savais que notre histoire ne durerait pas, mais j'ai essayé, car je savais que je te le devais. Je voulais être avec toi… simplement. Tu n'as pas regardé devant toi, tu étais aveuglé, alors j'ai remporté la partie…

_Alors j'ai pris ce qui était à moi par le droit éternel._

_J'ai sorti ton âme dans la nuit._

Je t'ai montré, je t'ai fait comprendre que certaine choses n'allaient plus entre nous, tu avais fermé les yeux sur tout ceci, car tu m'aimais bien trop pour pouvoir me perdre. Mais pour moi, ces petites choses sont au fur et à mesure du temps devenues tellement énormes que n'importe qui aurait pu s'apercevoir que nous n'étions plus le jeune et beau couple d'autrefois.

_C'est peut-être fini, mais ça ne s'arrêtera pas là_

_Je suis là pour toi, si seulement tu t'en souciais._

Je savais qu'en coupant le fil qui nous reliait l'un à l'autre, tu t'éloignerais, mais je n'avais pas imaginé que tu partirais aussi loin… même si nous ne sommes plus ensemble, je suis là pour toi, en tant qu'ami. Mais tu n'y prêtes plus aucune attention…

_Tu as touché mon cœur, tu as touché mon âme._

_Tu as changé ma vie et tous mes objectifs._

Je ne pensais pas que tu arriverais à me faire ressentir un sentiment aussi fort, tel que celui que je ressentais… Tu m'as transformé… Je ne suis plus la même personne… Pourrais-je aimer quelqu'un d'autre comme je t'ai aimé ?

_Et l'amour est aveugle et ça je le savais quand,_

_Mon cœur était aveuglé par toi._

Finalement, il n'y a que toi qui comptais à mes yeux. Tu étais le seul et l'unique. L'amour de ma vie… J'ai perdu la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé, mais aussi un merveilleux ami. Si seulement je pouvais réparer tout ceci…

_J'ai embrassé tes lèvres et tenu ta main._

_Partagé tes rêves et partagé ton lit._

Embrasser tes lèvres me manque, j'ai tenu ta main pendant tellement d'années, mais tu as décidé de m'abandonner… Je l'ai bien mérité c'est ça ? Je me sens bien seul maintenant… cette place autrefois chaude à côté de moi est glaciale… Ton corps me manque… j'aimerai juste être dans tes bras … Mais tu en as décidé autrement…

_Je te connais bien, je connais ton odeur._

_J'ai été accro par toi._

J'ai l'impression de porter encore ton odeur sur moi, je connais chaque chose que tu aimes, chaque chose que tu n'aimes pas…

Tu détestais lorsque je ne rangeais pas mes affaires…

Tu n'aimais pas que je laisse mes vêtements à même le sol dans la salle de bain…

Tu n'appréciais pas que je regarde la télé sans prêter attention à toi…

Tu étais ma drogue, mon essentiel, ma vie…

_Au revoir mon amour._

_Au revoir mon ami._

_Tu as été l'unique._

_Tu as été l'unique pour moi._

Même si la séparation m'est difficile, je dois m'y restreindre. Tu sais pertinemment que je n'aime pas imposer mes sentiments… Tu auras été le seul que j'aurai aimé d'un amour éternel…

_Je suis un rêveur mais quand je me réveille,_

_Tu ne peux pas casser mon esprit – ce sont mes rêves dont tu t'empares._

Tu hantes tous mes rêves, s'en est insupportable… Tout serai plus simple si ton visage disparaissait lui aussi, avec tout le reste…

_Et alors que tu passes à autre chose, rappelle-toi de moi,_

_Souviens-toi de nous et de tout ce que nous avons été._

Je veux que tu te souviennes de moi… ne m'oublie pas ! Je t'en prie… Souviens-toi de nos beaux jours heureux ! Souviens-toi de tous ces moments où l'on s'est pris la tête, pour finir en fous rires ! Souviens-toi les jours de pluie où tu lisais tranquillement un livre sur la navigation pendant que je faisais le pitre à coté de toi pour attirer ton regard et t'arracher un sourire ! Rappelles-toi lorsque tu m'as dis de faire une machine et que je me suis trompé de dosage, tes vêtements avaient rétrécies d'au moins 6 centimètres ! Tu t'en souviens ? Tous ces bons souvenirs ne sont à oublier sous aucun prétextes !

_Je t'ai vue pleurer, je t'ai vue sourire._

_Je t'ai observée dormir pendant un moment._

Tu as pleuré lorsque j'ai eu mon accident de voiture… la première fois que je te voyais pleurer… la première fois que TU pleurais… tu pleurais pour moi… j'étais heureux.

Le soir, mon passe-temps favoris était de me retourner vers toi et de te regarder dormir pendant des heures… Ton magnifique visage aux traits si fins, tes cheveux blonds, j'avais beau passer ma main dans cette douce chevelure, tu dormais comme un gros bébé…

_J'aurais passé une vie avec toi._

_Je connais tes peurs et toi les miennes._

Ma vie avec toi… était extraordinaire ! Tu m'as appris tellement de choses ! Tu m'as montré qu'il faut profiter de la vie à fond !

Tu connais ma plus grande peur, celle de perdre mon frère et toi… Et moi je connais la tienne, celle de me perdre…

_Nous avions eu nos doutes mais désormais nous allons bien,_

_Et je t'aime, je jure que c'est la vérité._

J'ai fais une erreur… Je n'aurai jamais dû faire ça… on as eu des coups de gueules, des engueulades, des petits soucis, mais tout va bien maintenant ! N'est-ce pas ? Alors, pardonnes-moi et… reviens…

_Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi._

Je ne veux pourtant pas t'imposer mes sentiments mais c'est ce que je suis entrain de faire… Cela dépasse tous mes principes… Mais je t'en supplie !

Pardonnes-moi ! Rentres à la maison ! Je ne supporte plus ton absence! Je t'aime ! Voilà la chose la plus évidente au monde !

_Et je persiste à tenir ta main dans la mienne._

_Dans la mienne quand je suis endormi._

Ne lâche pas cette main que je te tends ! Attrape-là et reviens à moi ! Mon cœur saigne, tout ça par ma faute ! Je t'en prie ! Laissons le passé dernière nous, et reprenons tout à zéro !

_Et je soutiendrais mon âme à temps _

_Quand je suis agenouillé à tes pieds._

Peut-être aurai-je un refus mais je me dois de savoir si tu es prêt à tout sacrifier pour faire ta vie avec moi… Je veux juste pouvoir t'appeler mon amour chaque matin, pouvoir toucher ta peau et te dire que je t'aime ! Je veux juste que tu m'épouses… Je veux juste que toi et moi, l'on ne se sépare plus jamais ! Alors Marco, s'il te plaît, reviens…

Ace"

Alors the impression ? Moi j'aime xD Je l'ai relu à voix haute avec plein de passion ba je vous jure j'avais les larmes aux yeux T-T

Merci à ma bêta Oxo29 à qui je demande beaucoup de travail... =$ Gomen !

L'auteure aime les reviews comme elle aime le réglisse MY pêché mignon :3

Bientôt en ligne, encore une histoire triste sur Ace et Marco T-T Gomen… x)


End file.
